Sugarcubes
by Alsheon
Summary: Sun just had to enrage Ice again by accidentally knocked a shortcake to the floor. Ice refuse to bake him sweet for a month and Sun come up with a crazy idea to keep his sugar consumption in check, only the problem is the rest of Twelve Holy Knights did not approve of his idea. Could Ice really maintain his stubborness to not let Sun consume his sweets for a month? One shot.


**Alsheon here, come back after exactly a day or more to bring you guys another Story for LSK fandom! Yeah... Totally, there's just not enough fanfic of LSK out there, sigh... Tell u what? I was actually really desperate to search for LSK fanfics. After I finished the LN in princerevolution I immadiately go to google and search for the fanfics which I found out devastatingly small and sooo few stories! I literally go back and read the novel all over again and trapped in the fandom for two months or was it six? Nine? Anyways, I moaned and whined whenever I find the bottomline of stories archive. Complaining to my little sister (who was kept questioning whether I'm the older one or the youngest as I kept convinced her with any sorts of way including pouting, whining, openly staring, silent treatment, puppy dog eyes, innocent smile, and etc etc.) on 'why the hell it's so smaaaal! Sis, do something about it!" and then she would answer me "Don't read it then." and I would stared at her coldly with a hint of mocking, "You're really have a brain of a shrimp"**

 **Maybe... That's one of the reasons I wrote LSK fics, to fill this fandom and... To satisfy my own need. Yeah.**

 **This is one of my newest born oneshot! Sugarcubes! It's actually born from a broken Idea that i just 'Hey let's just do that, and see if it works or not'. I was in a major author block, why major? Because I literally have nothing to do... It's vacation yet I got nothing to do! I'm bored to death! There's nothing good in the tv, everything is just so hypocrite and outdated, also sooo _ancient_ , yeah! Nothing worth my time! And I was just too bored to continue my Harvest moon game in ps2 the harvest moons in ps2 is just too boring. I want my computer back, with my other harvest moons there but noooo! And the internet? I'm bored and don't want anything to do, the Xianxia I read was all either not update or building too long, seriously Qin Lie! Just slaughter them already! I'm tired with all the shits, it's already more than 50 chapters! (I think). I'm tired of waiting! Every chapters have such a slow building! I love Qin Lie like my own son, but if the novels shows no sign of good fast building up, I might dropped it. Sigh... What to do in my life? I seriously only slept and wondering around the internet!**

 **Alright stop rambling blah blah blah. Here you go the story *throw it to the audience* I'll go and check my otome games, see ya!**

 **Excuse the typo and grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.**

* * *

I dedicated this work to Grisia and the Mamas of the Twelve Holy Knights. As I myself believe Grisia is really spoiled alot by them more so than anyone. This story is for fluff and squeal purpose. Also dedicated for Mother's day a few days ago (Fi: Liar! | Me: Fi, Shut up.).

Happy belated Mother's day!

Disclaimer: Yu Wo own LSK. As much as I want to say it was mine, it wasn't. All credit goes to Yu Wo and the amazing idea of hot knights with system.

...

Sugarcubes

Everyone could only stared at the blueberry shortcake, which is several seconds ago sitting blissfully on the table, laying there on the floor smearing it with it's icing all over after Sun lost his temper and slammed his hands on the table's surface pretty hardly.

The room's temperature suddenly dropped, everyone including Sun gulped and turned toward the source of the cold energy's gathering. Which is the very mama of the cruel cold hearted faction.

"W-wait! Ice, it was an accident!" Sun panicly held up his hands, he stood up dropping his seat in the process. Ice narrowed his eyes.

Earth cast his Earth Shield whilst the rest have a dignity to dive in and hide under the table. Before the blizzard erupt.

* * *

Sun wants to cry, Ice had refuse to make him any sweets for exactly one month and the others weren't helping at all, it was all only an accident! An unfortunate occurance! Yet, they only stared at him for a while in pity and another glint saying 'You deserve it' and excused to leave. And now, Sun had to suffer yet again his second 'Age without Ice's sweet'.

To make it worse, Ice hadn't show the slightest bit mercy at all in erupting his rage. Very much like the first time (that Sun hoped to be the last, but fate said otherwise)

"You're alright Sun?" Leaf asked the question for the umpteenth time today.

"No, I'm not." And Sun's anwer still hasn't change.

"A- Achooo!" Sun sneezed inellegantly, no good if his teacher saw this he'll kill him for sure.

Leaf smiled bitterly as he yet again pat Sun's back gently. "We would buy you a sweet outside, alright?" Leaf encouraged, very much like a mother trying to encourage their child with sweets.

"The queue is too long. With me there, not only it would decrease my level of gracefulness, it would also become even more crowded! For the sake of my image I couldn't cut in line. And you're a good guy, you won't cut in line!" Sun complained flatly. Leaf scratched his cheeks and laughed awkwardly.

"Sigh, what should I do? It's the same as last time he refuse to listen to me. He's determined to not give me any sweets at all! Leeaaf, convince him! Couldn't you talk to him with a sense of motherly feelings or something?" Sun complained with a hoarse voice because of his cold. But alas, Sun already knows, if the last time didn't work out then what's the use of trying this time? Ice already sets his heart in ice and refuse to give Sun any sweets.

Leaf smiled again in pity, he would try to help Sun in everything. But Ice is a bottomline, if Leaf ended up annoying Ice too... Leaf would't have anything to eat seriously. "Just hang on alright? You're strong. It's also your fault Sun, next time be more careful" Leaf gently said and give Sun the last assuring motherly pats on shoulder before parted away.

Sun frowned, what is this!? His two mamas are leaving him now? How could them? Sob, How cruel, they ignored him now. When Sun actually their most beloved and spoiled child? (The most beloved part is still questionable but the 'most spoiled' part is a difinite) Where else they could gain a child to fuss on like Sun? Sun felt deeply wronged. He suddenly understand the feeling of a spoiled son that suddenly got ignored after the existence of a new baby. Except there isn't any new baby at all in this situation... Wait, then why the hell Sun make that comparison?

Sun's pout turned into a brilliant smile as he encounters a group of female clerics and nodded politely at them. Damn, he really needs his sugarfix. At this rate he might get stressed as the amount of his sweet smiles are over weighing his sweets consumptions, he might as well eat raw sugar!... Oh wait... Maybe that could do. Sun's eyes gained a new glint of glee.

* * *

Ice slowed down his pace as he noticed Sun leaning on the windowsill and gazing out while munching on something gracefully. Oh, so he finally got a replacement? Hmph. Ice only throw a cold gaze to the golden haired man not far from him and continue on his way passing the oblivious Sun, but after several steps passed Sun, he slowed down and stopped.

Ice quickly snapped his eyes back towards Sun, or rather, the thing Sun munched at. Was that-? "Sun." Ice called out without thinking. He mentally scolded himself, he already determined to give Sun a silent treatment!

Sun innocently turned to face Ice, and every mental scolds in Ice got thrown out of the window as Ice stared at the plastic bag in Sun's hand.

"Brother Ice, you finally spread the benevolent God of Light's teaching!" Sun beamed happily. No matter how persistent Sun was, Ice kept giving him a cold shoulder, but now not only Ice facing him directly, he also uttered a word!

"You- what are you eating?" Ice questioned blankly, ignoring Sun's statement.

"Oh? These? Sugarcubes. Sun ate sugarcubes, why?" Sun answered with even tone. Ice's rendered speechless as he silently watched Sun's gloved hand reached into the plastic bag and took out a piece of sugarcube that flawlessly thrown into his mout which letting out an appreciate 'hum'.

Ice snapped his mouth firmly and emotionlessly turned on his heel, without any further acknowledgement. Sun's eyes watching him leaving in bewilderment, he shrugged and back to gazing out blankly.

While Ice, he tried to get away from there as fast as possible. Because when seeing Sun snacking on those sugarcubes... Ice felt a strong urge to pull Sun along to his room and makes several batch of baked sweets for him, which is _not_ Ice's intention for the next four weeks.

* * *

Leaf is truly concerned over his beloved son- er- Leader's new habit. "Sun, are you... Um, okay with snacking on those sugarcubes?" Leaf pointed out slowly with arched eyebrows in concern.

"What's so wrong about it?" Sun arched his brows as he throw in yet another sugarcube into his mouth.

"They will irritate you throat" Leaf reasoned worriedly.

"It's fine, you know my immunity. Ice always make me sweet sweets after all." Sun brushed him off.

"Yes, but that and this is a different matter." Leaf argued meekly.

"What- Cough! Cough! Erm... " Sun stopped trying and only made a voice of acknowledgement and throw in another sugarcube.

"Have a drink first!" Leaf urged as he hurriedly shove a mug of lavender tea that he pulled out of nowhere. Sun accepted it earnestly.

"Thanks." Sun smiled sincerely and proceed to dump half of his sugarcubes in the medium sized plastic bag into the tea and stir it up before gulped it down.

Leaf's eyes twitched. That's it he's gonna go there to Sun's favourite sweet bakery to buy him his blueberry pie later. He don't care about how much time he have to spent, but Sun has to stop snacking on those sugarcubes!

* * *

"Sun," Judgement exhaled as he sat down on the stool, still wiping his mouth delicately with a white towel. Sun followed Judge's every movement as he rounded his sensing around Judge, not finding what he's searching.

"You don't bring me sugarcubes today?" Sun tilted his head and complained.

Judge gazed at Sun in pity and exasperation, "Sun, are you really that desperate? Ice told me to stop giving you sugarcubes. I thought you requested those sugarcubes from me to try and make your own sweets but you've been snacking on them don't you?" Judgement furrowed his brows as if judging Sun.

Sun pouted, "You know my cooking skill is not that good. I only know how to roast meat with my fire magic. Not counting your teacher and my teacher, no one is worse than me in term of cooking in the church!"

Judgement flinched and furrowed his brows tighter as he recalled his own teacher's cooking, needless to say, Neo's cooking never looks so good.

" _Bad_ ," Judge agreed. "But I thought you were willing to learn" Judge stated flatly.

"I'm a busy man you know?" Sun reasoned blandly as he brought out a small plastic bag and reached in to take a piece of sugarcube from it and eat it. Judge scrutinized and frowned.

"Either way, I'm not supplying you sugarcubes anymore." Judgement stood up.

"... Wait! If I tell you I indeed am learning to bake would you believe me?" Sun called out in frantic.

"No." Judgement shooks his head and promptly raised his hand to pat Sun's head before went out of the toilet.

Sun pouted miserably, "It's only sugarcubes! Very well, I could supply my own sugarcubes. Cough! Cough" Sun grumbled and put two pieces of sugarcubes into his mouth and sucked on them making a popping sound.

* * *

Earth gazed at Sun, who was sitting on the windowsill gracefully, in pity. "You know you don't have to act this far right? Just be patient and by time Ice would give you his sweets again!" Earth claimed in annoyance as he stood near Sun.

Sun rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"I don't. But sane people would feel pity! If you're just acting, then stop it already. Don't your throat got irritated for it?" Earth hissed in low tone, his eyes watching the patrolling Holy Knights which quickly disappeared into the hallway.

"Who is acting?!" Sun scoffed and put another sugarcube into his mouth and sucking it before continues "And my throat is all fine. Just go away, you're damping my mood" Sun made a shooing gesture to Earth who in turn only rolled his eyes.

"Wait, have you seen Leaf?" Sun suddenly asked.

"You don't know? He's determined to get the blueberry pie from that one bakery you favor, to stop you from snacking on those sugarcubes." Earth informed with annoyance in his tone.

Sun glanced back to Earth in surprise and coughed a little, "Really? He's truly a good guy." Sun murmured, he felt a bit touched at Leaf's gesture.

"Yeah, the problem is he never cut in line while others cut in line. He also never refused anyone who wants to be ahead. It's been three days already." Earth mumbled with a far away look.

Sun coughed, he don't know whether to laugh or pity Leaf.

* * *

Storm blankly stood in the doorway of Sun's room as he stared at the graceful slouching form of the so most perfect Sun Knight. Sun extracted his finger out of his mouth and gave a charming brilliant smile to Storm's way.

"Brother Storm, do you come here to marvel the God of Light's teaching with me?" Sun asked melodiously. Storm stepped in and shut the door.

"I thought the rumour was too far fetched... But,... I really couldn't help but to feel pity" Storm murmured audibly while throwing a pitying gaze to Sun. He's originally wanted to give Sun a piece of his mind for dumped his own personal documents for his next scheme to Storm's already full of documents room. But Storm couldn't help but feels his heart squeezed at the sight of his leader sucking on his index finger with a jar of sugarcubes in his lap. It's indeed according to rumour. Storn never knew a sight of a grown man snacking on sugarcubes could be this... Pitiable to see.

"Sun, are you really that desperate?" Storm asked in pity.

"Why do everyone asking me about whether do I'm desperate or not? I'm not!" Sun scoffed and took two pieces of sugarcubes from the blue jar in his lap and popped them into his mouth.

Yep, Storm originally wants to bash Sun's head with his thick documents but now? Seeing Sun like this, melting Storm's annoyance to pity.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Sun coughed suddenly alarming Storm.

"You okay?" Storm questioned.

Sun glanced at him and ceased his cough forcefully, "Um..." he nodded, knowing he couldn't talk for a while or the coughing would be triggered again.

Storm furrowed his brows, "Wait here" Storm seems to remember something as he run out the room and several seconds past he come back with a cup of tea,

"Here, it's still fairly warm. Chamomile tea" Storm handed the cup delicately to Sun. Sun sniffed the calming fragrance gracefully and sipped it before pulling away, curling his mouth down into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Storm sat himself on the bed, looking at Sun expectantly.

"It's bitter." Sun responded.

"Hm," Storm nodded and continues "Make sense, you've been snacking on those sugarcubes don't you? Of course the tea's gonna be bitter at first." Storm pointed out

Sun brought up his blue jar and before Storm could say more, Sun tilted the jar sideways letting dozens of sugarcubes fell into the tea. Storm could only gawked at him. The sugarcubes occupied three quarter of the cup! Sun casually took a small spoon and stir it up calmly. Storm still staring at the tea, the tea doesn't look like tea anymore... It's bubbling.

*clink* Sun set the spoon aside. And bring the cup over his mouth to sip it. Storm quickly snatched the cup away from Sun in a swift delicate motion. Startling Sun.

"Storm, what are you doing?" Sun protested.

"Who could drink something like this!? I'm confiscating this!" Storm reprimanded sternly and snatched the sugarcubes har from Sun's lap, "Also this!" Storm added.

"You're not Judgement!" Sun protested.

"Yes, but I have a right to save you from extreme high blood sugar!"

"You know I'm used to it!"

"Even though Ice's sweets for you are ridiculously too sweet, you got them in scheduled time. And Ice make it a homework for him, to make your sweets as healthy as possible. So, _No_. We still need the Sun Knight!" Storm said in finale and turned on his heel, stomping out of the room with the confiscated items.

* * *

Cloud could only stared blankly at the new occupant of the space below the library receptionist's desk, who was currently absently snacking on his secret stash of sugarcubes while focusly reading on 'Love Triangle of Sun'. Cloud shrugged to himself and went to Sun's side and then make himself comfortable.

"Oh, Cloud. I'll be here for a while, hiding from Storm. He suddenly go all crazy and confiscating my sugarcubes." Sun muttered his excuse absently as he reached on to grab Cloud's cherry juice and drink it before put it down again.

"So, don't mind me." Sun finished as he flipped the page of the novel and giggled.

 _'His giggle is actually kinda cute'_ Cloud's mind supplied. Cloud opened the book he'd chosen and start to read it for the fourth time already.

"Cough!... Cough! Cough! Erm... Cough!". Cloud looked up from his book and turned his head to the golden haired man beside him.

"Ehem!" Sun forcefully cleared his throat as he felt Cloud's eyes on him. He tried to continue reading but it's obvious he's distracted as his throat continously emitting an itching pains. "Cough!" he couldn't help it.

Cloud's gloved hand patted Sun's back gently, "Sun...?" he muttered softly. Then, suddenly Sun sneezed gracefully.

"Ah... It seems like below this desk is too dusty. I'll go first then." Sun smiled and slowly got out of the desk and stood up dusting himself.

"I'll borrow this novel, Brother Cloud" Sun claimed slowly and walked off with the novel and his sugarcubes filled plastic bag.

Cloud's eyes narrowed in suspicion behind the bangs

* * *

"How pitiful" Moon zeroed his pitying gaze (which still, hold a kind of annoying condescending feeling with his head tilted up like that) to the dazzling golden haired man sitting on the inner garden's bench.

"So desperate despite his glowing character he actually have a such gloomy day in snacking" Metal shooks his head in pity while Sun sighed.

"Are you really that desperate?" Moon questioned.

"Yeah, you look very much like a mental ward, snacking on sugarcubes like that." Metal commented. Sun coughed and only smiled as there's still several people around, despite them not within the earshot.

"Surprisingly, Ice hasn't forgive you yet?" Moon asked again.

"Why would he- Cough! Cough! Even- cough! Cough! Either wa- cough!" Sun coughed uncontrollably. Moon and Metal stared at bewilderment, they scanned their surrounding before Moon asks.

"Sun, you okay?"

"Me? I'm okay!" Sun stated out forcefully and stood up, "Brother Moon, Brother Metal, Sun has to go." Sun stood up and leave gracefully. Unkown to him a pair of icy blue eyes following him concernedly. Ice clutched the pouch in his hand, a pouch embroidered with Sun's insignia.

* * *

Sun paused his elegant nail bitings as a purple lollipop got shoved over his face. Sun looked up in surprise to see Blaze and Stone looking down at him concernedly. Sun took the lollipop and opened the plastic container before putting it inside his mouth eagerly and gracefully.

"Thank you for sharing the kindness of the God of Light, brothers" Sun said thankfully.

"It's just, you looked so pitiful and showing a sign of withdrawal." Stone stated with pity.

"Please don't listen to what brother Earth had said, he's just being to worried over Sun and spreading some nonsenses" Sun smiled dazzlingly as another pair of patrolling Holy Knights passing by.

"Judgement also cutted your sugarcubes' supply completely, right?" Stone grinned in teasing way.

"Storm also watching the sugarcubes market closely, which is really crazy for him." Blaze stated bluntly as he opened his own chocolate lollipop and put it into his mouth.

"And Ice hasn't forgive you yet?" Stone leaned on the wall watching Sun who is leaning on the windowsill gracefully.

"What could Sun says? God of Light's favor has leave me at this matter. Brother Ice had set his heart in ice and determined to teach the God of Light's severity." Sun sighed absently.

Stone furrowed his brows, "But Ice he..." Stone started but shut his mouth.

"He what?" Blaze turned to him.

"Never mind" Stone shooks his head.

*crunch* crunching noises sounded from Sun as he munched on his lollipop blankly, Blaze and Stoe only stood there watching him. Sun took out the lollipop's stick and carelessly tossed it out of the window, still munching. Several seconds past the crunching noises ceased and stopped. Sun let out a sigh before he turned to Blaze.

"Brother, do you have more? That one wasn't sweet enough, but it's better than nothing" Sun requested. Blaze blinked and scratched his head awkwardly as he looked at Sun apologeticly.

"Sorry, Sun. I only got two, one was the one you've eaten and the other is _this_ " Blaze pointed at the lollipop in his mouth. Sun coughed and sighed, he looks outside the windowsill in a such dramtatic and melancholy way before secretely scanned the hallway around them which appears to be empty, there's a Holy Knights on guard in the hallway turn but he's not a threat.

Sun turned to Blaze, "Can I have it?" Sun asked seriously.

"What?" Blaze startled at that and Stone gaped.

"That lollipop," Sun pointed solemnly at Blaze's mouth or rather the lollipop in Blaze's mouth.

"Sun! Are you really _that_ desperate?!" Stone exclaimed incredulously. How could Ice even had a heart to continue Sun's ban? If it's Stone, he would already given up! The Sun Knight is just too pitiful!.

Blaze gaped for a seconds before relucantly took out the chocolate lollipop from his mouth, he could never refuse Sun after all. Blaze glanced again at Sun, incase the warm hearted faction's leader changed his mind but Sun only stared at him expectantly.

"Sure." Blaze handed the lollipop to Sun who take it unhesitantly and put it into his mouth. Blaze seriously don't know what to say.

"Sun, I would do my best to convince Ice" Stone unconsciously reached out and patted Sun's head, Sun slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"I only need temporary snacks okay? I'll get my hands on more sugarcubes" Sun stated in determination.

"Just hang in there." Stone grimaced.

"Hmph! I'll just need to track Roland and get him to buy me something, rob if necessary. That so called best friend of mine, he's gone when I need him!" Sun bitted the lollipop's stick agitatedly and leave gracefully.

Stone and Blaze shared a meaningful glance and look up to a high place several meters away from them , that was out of Sun's sensing range. "You heard him" Stone shrugged.

With graces and amazing skills, several men jumped down from their hiding place and landed smoothly on the ground. The rest of the Twelve Holy Knights smiled bitterly as they also shared several complex glances.

"It's so serious," Earth mumbled with complex emotion.

"He took my lollipop even when it already entered my mouth!" Blaze finally couldn't hold his urge to shouts in surprise.

"Exactly!" Storm exclaimed frustrately.

"He technically kissed the loud and unappealing Blaze! Man, his first indirrect kiss is not so pleasant after all" Metal blurted out.

"What should we do? Uuugh... I'm so useless, I can't buy him that blueberry pie at all!" Leaf cried in desperation. Five days trying to buy the treat, yet he actually never even manage to be in the middle of queue.

"Should I let Grisia to find me?" Hell asked. He's truly worried about Sun, over the past days Judgement and Storm ordered him to avoid Grisia at all cost, to avoid the possiblities Sun convinced Hell to buy him more sugarcubes (which is very likely). Having been ordered by the second in command and third in command with the same order, Hell couldn't really refute.

"Perhaps..." Judgement responded uncertainly. He he bought those sugarcubes for Sun, thinking that Sun probably trying to bake himself a sweet. After all what's a better way to increase Sun's discipline than to make him more independent? But Judgement was wrong apparently, and now it's too late to stop Sun's new fascination, unless Ice stepped in with his sweets... Everyone turned their heads toward Ice, having a same thought as Judgement.

"Ice, please forgive Sun already!" Blaze half demanded, half pleaded. The others looked at Ice expectantly. Storm cleared his throat.

"Ice, have you... Notice Sun's coughings? He's coughing a lot lately" Storm suddenly stated, "The sugarcubes he'd consumed raw is starting to irritate his throat. Honestly, he laso began to eat it since he'd been sick. His words gotten shorter, I bet he's actually feels pains just by talking alone" Storm began to lay down his observation's results, watching Ice's movement carefully. He tried to guilt tripping Ice, after all Storm also couldn't bear to see Sun snacking on those sugarcubes. His worries are eating him up, God knows how many documents Storm abandoned just for the sake watching the sugarcubes' markets to make sure Sun didn't sneaking any (Sun still sneaked in many though, God knows how. Storm's seriously starting to suspect the Cathedral of Shadow God and Awaitsun is helping Sun. But he have no prove.).

Leaf burst out crying, "Poor Sun..." he murmured sadly.

"I think Storm is right, Sun's been coughing a lot and he's also been swallowing a lot. I suspect it was to moisten his irritated throat that feels dry." Judgement agreed.

"So prideful of him to not telling us anything." Moon blankly commented. Such an irony for him to says such a comment.

"Sun's coughing worried me" Cloud's soft murmur sounded. They fell into a thoughtfull silence as they occasionally threw a discreet glances toward Ice. Ice expressionlessly turned around and walk off quietly. They waited until he's out of earshot before burst into another conversation.

"Do we success?"

"Do you think he'll forgive Sun?"

"I don't know."

"Hopefully Ice would forgive Sun..."

"Of course he would, Ice favors Sun the most after all,"

"Let's see if the Sun's pitiful state would melt the heart of Ice."

"Moon, stop being so poetic, it's disgusting. It's so unlike you!"

"Whatever, I just want that Sun stopped his annoying habbit"

"Just admit it Earth, you _do_ care!"

"Should I let Sun finds me or not?"

They kept discussing busily ignoring some perplexed glances from the patrolling Holy Knights.

* * *

"Captain!" Adair called out to the solemn looking Sun who was tapping his fingers cooly on the table's surface in the garden's sanctuary.

Sun stood up, "Adair!" he smiled, his smile could even rival the sun that's shining piercingly outside the garden's sanctuary. When Adair arrived in front of him Sun impatiently asks,

"You got it?" His eyes scanned Adair's entire being.

"Yes!" Adair nodded and pulled out a pouch from inside his over jacket and intending to gave it to his captain before. Adair's movement halted as his wrist is being grabbed firmly.

"Knight Captain Ice!?" Adair exclaimed in surprise at the newcomer who is still gripping his wrist firmly beside him.

"Aha! I should have known!" Storm's agitated voice exclaimed as he jumped out of his hiding place.

Sun revealed a surprised expression as he extended his sensing range to all direction and let out a small gasp as he sense his fellow Twelve Holy Knight brothers slowly jumped out of their hiding places.

Storm snorted coldly and folded his hands, "And here I am so ready to take a detour to Cathedral of Shadow God to interrogate Awaitsun!" Storm said in agitation.

~In the Cathedral of Shadow God~

Awaitsun sneezed suddenly.

"What are you doing!? You don't sneeze on your five months old daughters!" Alice shrieked sharply as she snatched her twin baby daughters from her handsome husbands. She turned to her daughters and cooed softly.

Awaitsun rubbed his nose, "Forgive me Alice"

Alice glanced at him and sighed, "Fine, I couldn't be mad at you anyway. What's your plan for today?" Alice asked sweetly as she handed her twin daughters to the babysitters.

Awaitsun smiled, "I will sent several batches of sugarcubes for sir Grisia by Dark Eagles. Vice Captain Adair will intercept them at the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound." Awaitsun stated as he calmly traced the letter's envelope with a very neat handwriting that was sent to him roughly a week ago.

"Adair? I thought you and him are still bitter over each others because of the 'Right hand man' thing for Grisia?" Alice fluttered her eyelids incredulously.

"We are. But by the end of day we serve under the same man. Beside, sir Grisia needs his sugarfix" Awaitsun answered blandly.

~Back to the Church of the God of Light~

Adair trembled and immensely paled inwardly, ' _As expected of Knight Captain Storm. He's terribly sharp!'_ But Adair wisely shut his mouth.

"Gotcha'!" Stone snatched the pouch in Adair's hand swiftly before Adair could be any more concious of his surroundings.

"No!" Sun gasped and tried to take it back from the burly Stone, but a pair of arms circling his ribs and hold him back firmly.

"Sun, Knock it please!" Blaze said with his usual loud voice. Sun winced as his voice is right beside his ear.

Adair was about to move and probably pulled his wrist away from Ice when a sharp tingling pressed onto his neck, he glanced sideways to find Hell holding his sword against Adair's neck. Adair smiled bitterly, ah today's matter is truly has blown.

"Adair, do you know what's your offense?" Storm interrogated cooly as he plucked a leaf off of his hair.

"No," Adair shooks his head and innocently smiled.

"You ignored the upper ranks' orders! Order from the Twelve Holy Knights! From me, as the third in command, and from Judgement as the second in command!" Storm bellowed sternly. Adair immadiately revealed an expression that feels has been extremely wronged.

"But Knight Captain Storm. My captain is the Sun Knight, the leader of the Church of the God of Light, the first in command, furthermore he's my direct captain. I can't ignore his command, it would be a blantant insubordination!" Adair explained passionately in a manner of a person who feels extremely wronged.

"That's right!" Sun supported his beloved vice captain.

Storm snorted appearing having none of that, "Nonsense. For your punishment you would be in suspension for half a month!" Storm decided. Everyone looked at Storm in extreme desbelief like asking 'Bro, have you lost your mind?!'.

"Additionally, you'll also bring quarter of the church's documents as and added punishment" Stom added indifferently. The others sighed in relieve, seems like Storm had not lost his mind.

"Wait! You can't just enslave my vice captain like that!" Sun protested anxiously, if Adair's gone where should Sun seeks help?!.

"Then, the documents will be handled by you" Judgement stated coldly.

"No!" Adair refused in panic.

"What do you mean by that!? Adair is here, why would you burden Sun with such mundane matters? Adair, go and spread the benevolent God of Light's kindness!" Sun hurriedly turn and said it solemnly to Adair who sighed helplessly but nodded with determination.

"Vidar." Judgement called forth and Vidar quickly ran to his sjde saluting respectfully.

"Take Adair and cleared the area." Judgement ordered.

"Also gave him to my vice captain" Storm added to Judgement's order. Vidar saluted and motioned to Adair hesitantly scanned his glance to the Twelve Holy Knights who all flawlessly gathered here.

After the small matters settled, their whole attentions shifted and focused solely on their leader with dazzling complexion who feels himself to be treated like a drug dealer that just caught in act.

 _'Come to think of it, the scene where Adair and I just now was indeed looks like a drug dealing. God of Light, I'm your Sun Knight not a drug dealer!'_ Sun scolded helplessly in his heart.

"Hey, hey, what's with this treatment. I'm your leader!" Sun complained helplessly. Ice suddenly pulled Sun close quiet harshly making Sun let out an unmanly yelp. Sun gulped when he suddenly in close proximity with those icy blue eyes with a lighter shade than his own azure sky.

"Let's go." Ice stated quietly and Sun found himself got pulled on by wrist.

"Ice, Ice! The interrogation is the duty of Judgement! You don't need to take his role! Please, no! Don't... Don't prolong my sweets ban!" Sun begged pityfully, no one in the earshot after all, but even so he could only let Ice pulled him along as he doesn't dare to be brash in front of Ice.

"Shut up!" Earth hissed from several steps behind them falling into paces following them, in fact the rest of Twelve Holy Knights are all following several steps behind.

' _I'm dead! Did they truly needs eleven men interrogating just because sugarcubes?!'_ Sun truly regrets it if so, after all snacking on sugarcubes is not worth his brothers' wrath at all. Sun covered his upper face and eyes area with one hand that isn't occupied to save him from seeing his doom (which is useless as he's blind to begin with), and also to save him from embarassment. And to make dramatical excuse, Sun lowered his head and continues to ran as Ice pulling him.

"Look! The Twelve Holy Knight Captains!"

"What are they doing?"

"They all look so serious..."

"The one is leading... Eh? It's Knight Captain Ice?! Knight Captain Sun is behind him and got pulled on!"

"What has happened!?"

"Ah, Knight Captain Sun looks troubled! Look, he's covering his upper part of face with his unoccupied hand!"

"You're right! Don't tell me something has happened to Knight Captain Sun's eyes?!"

"God of Light, I hope it's nothing serious..."

"Man, look. Every Knight Captains are following close behind! It must be serious!" The Holy knights that happens to see them ran past fussed and discussed amongst each others, after all living in a peaceful temple the only things they do to pass time is limited and one of those is 'gossiping'.

"Tch, we attracted too much attentions before even entering the temple" Moon clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Alright, Stone! Earth! Go." Storm suddenly motioned and the two said people parted from the group.

"Everyone, we'll take different routes. Meet again in the destination!" Judgement ordered and they agreed, everyone splitted apart aside from Ice and Sun who is still in their original route.

Earth and Stone stopped and turned to those Holy Knights that noticed their hurried manner.

"E-everyone wh-what are you d-doing here?" Earth bashfully inquired.

"Knight Captain Earth, what has happened?" Earth instantly being bombarded by questions. He smiled sincerely.

"Sun i-is al-alright, n-nothing to w-worry about. Th-thank you f-for your c-concern" Earth answered with sincere and honest tone with the same sincere and honest smile.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about guys, Sun only felt a bit under weather" Stone, who was already pretty known to have a character unlike the Stone Knight and instead pretty easy to get along with, said with indifferent tone. Surrounding Holy Knights felt a bit sceptical but because Earth already gave his 'sincere and honest' answer, they could only nodded in relieve.

Earth smiled, "W-we're going first..." he mumbled sincerely and Stone nodded stiffly at them before both captains ran off with different routes.

Back to Sun, who is still lost in his own self made nightmare, ' _Oh God. They want to execute their punishment to me secretly? Should I be happy for y teacher wouldn't know that I ended up got executed because such an ungraceful reason such as 'snacking on sugarcubes'. Or should I be terrified? Wasn't it too overboard to do this for sugarcubes? It's not like I trample a whole kingdom and ressurect a Death Knight_! _This treatment... Might as well I go and become a Demon King! At least all of this is gonna be worth it!_ '

Sun forced himself to calm down before his imagination ran wild and become much more creative about various punishments. He calmed in less than a minute but before he could think any rational thought or maybe comeback if he's indeed got judged later, he sensed everyone has reunited again. ' _Eh, wait this is-'_ was Sun's last thought as he got pulled (and shoved) into a room - Ice's room.

"E-eh?" Sun blurted out dumbly as he felt himself being pushed down to sit on Ice's bed. Ice let go of his hand and go behind the kitchen'ss counter in his room. He opens a large cabinet where he kept his Divine Ice Sword, which emitting chilling aura, and various sweets with amounts that's not little.

Ice took out several sweets and put them on a tray, while Sun is still marvelling the clever use of the Divine Popsicle-er The Divine Ice Sword (which he's truly envy of, as his own Divine Sword external use is onlh to become a stick to stir his wine). Ice already sat in front of him and before he knew it Ice already rested a slice of extremely sweet blueberry pie over Sun's mouth.

"Eat" Ice's voice come out as desperation.

"Eat that Sun!" Blaze urged.

"And stop your weird fascination over Sugarcubes!" Earth come up from behind him in frustration.

"Your throat is getting irritated." Storm chided softly.

Leaf come up to Sun and place both of his hands on Sun's shoulders giving them an assuring motherly pats. Sun blinked, and opened his mouth wide enough and Ice fed the slice of blueberry pies to him with a careful motion. Sun chewed on it slowly and Ice set the fork aside for the sake to pat Sun's head affectionately. Leaf also use one of his hand to stroke Sun's head absently. The picture of a perfect motherly loves and a spoiled child.

"See? He's the one who get the mothers' loves the most after all." Moon blurted out condescendingly.

"Anyone with a pair of functioning eyes and brain could clearly see and know that." Metal rolled his eyes.

"How's it?" Ice ignored those chats in the backround and asked quietly to Sun.

Sun swallowed gracefully and smiled, a smile brighter than the one he shows in the garden earlier, "It's sweet." he answered happily. Ice sighed in relieve and embraced Sun, careful to not squeeze the pie between them. Ice pulled away and handed Sun the tray of sweet sweets which he unconsciously made for the past week because of too much thinking over Sun. Ice stood up and go behind the counter again, while Sun happily tries every sweets in tray under everyone's gratified stares.

"And, Sun...". Sun snapped his head up to look at Ice who is staring back at him with cool eyes.

"Don't eat those sugarcubes again." Ice ordered sternly. Ice turned back appearing only want to convey that demand and continue to gather ingridients to make more sweets.

Sun smiled (adorably, if you ask Leaf or/and Ice) "Yes mom~" he responded like a child who was willing to do anything after getting a present.

The others couldn't help but smiled. Indeed, the troublesome and spoiled child of the family.

* * *

 ***Looks up and cried dramatically* I did it... Sniff... Gasp ooooh I did it! I finished this before Desember ended! Before 2016 ended! I'd like to thank my God for blessing me with a passion to write this complete before the year ends.**

 **Fun questions: How many 'sugarcubes' words in this chapter?**

 **Thank you for your support throughout the year! I couldn't do it without you guys! I love you all! Happy New Year! °_, It's fun to know you guys, thank you for being my readers!**

 **Once again,**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
